Brothers
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: What happens when you discover something you never knew? a crossover with Degrassi Shippings:Spixie and KC/Claire.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers**

**Spixie and KC/Claire**

**Chapter One**

Damian Spinelli picked up the phone slowly,his hand shaking because of his nerves. Who knew that while doing work for StoneCold that he would learn something so huge?

Maxie picked up on the second ring. "Crimson Offices,Maxie Jones speaking." She said,trying her best to sound professional.

"Maxie?" Spinelli whispered,still staring at the computer screen in shock.

Maxie was worried. Usually Spinelli referred to her as Maximista. "Spinelli? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"The Jackal...I am sorry for calling Maximista and distracting you from your job. I just...couldn't wait for you to get home." He apologized.

"It's okay Spinelli. You know I always have time for you. But,what's wrong?" She asked,her curiousity getting to her.

He was silent for a moment. Maxie was worried he had hung up. "Spinelli?"

Finally,he asked,"What would Maximista do if she had found out a big secret involving herself?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked,wrinkling her nose it thought. She heard Spinelli laugh rather bitterly.

"The Jackal,it turns out,is not an only child. I apparently have a younger brother." He said ,his voice wasn't gentle and loving like it usually was. He sounded betrayed and angry.

Maxie gasped in shock. "WHAT?!" She shrieked before slapping her hand over her mouth to quiet herself.

Spinelli continued,"The Jackal is going to go see his brother,Maximista."

"Spinelli,don't you dare leave before I get to the penthouse! I'm going with you!" She yelled,standing up and grabbing her things,writing a brief note to Clarece to tell Kate where she was going before she got on the elevator.

Meanwhile,all the way in Canada KC was sitting with Claire Edwards in his advanced Media Immersion class,completely unaware of what was happening way back in a town of Port Charles,unaware of the fact that he had an older brother who would soon arrive.

When Maxie got to the penthouse,she immediatly ran up to ther regretably pink room. Spinelli was sitting on the edge of his bed,with his head in his hands,his face completely hidden from her. His suitcace sat next to him,already packed and his computer,in the messenger bag lay on top.

She could feel her heart constrict painfully. She felt so awful for her best friend. She knew how betrayed and hurt he must feel. He had never really had family,besides his granny growing up,which she supposed was the reason why he clung to people as if afraid they might soon vanish. Spinelli and his brother,whoever he was had both really missed out.

"Spinelli?" She asked,sitting next to him and running a hand through his hair in a comforting gesture.

When Spinelli raised his head,Maxie was startled to see how red and swollen his eyes were from crying. Without another word,she threw her arms around him,rocking him gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers**

**Chapter Two**

About three hours later,Spinelli and Maxie were seated together on an airplane headed for Canada. Spinelli was staring straight ahead,barely blinking. He was clutching his messenger bag holding his laptop,to his chest almost like a security blanket. He couldn't believe that he was going to go meet a brother that he had never knew he had. He swallowed nervously. He wondered briefly what his brother who he knew was named KC Guthrie would think. He glanced at Maxie from the corner of his eye. She was reading one of her fashion magazines and every few minutes she would gaze at him with worry reflected in her blue eyes.

"So,Spinelli..how old is your brother supposed to be exactly?" She asked curiously,placing a gentle hand on his consolingly.

Spinelli looked at her,stretching his seat and turning to face her. "From what the Jackal found out his, Unknown Sibling is fourteen years old,he goes to Degrassi Community School and is apparently in advanced placement classes. From what I saw he has no siblings...other than me of course." He told her quietly,gazing down at his hands.

"What's his name?" Maxie questioned,placing her magazine down on the floor of the plane,beside her feet and her purse.

Spinelli looked at her. "His name is KC Guthrie." He replied.

Maxie shifted in his seat. She wondered what her best friend's kid brother looked like. Would he have Spinelli's eye and hair color? Or would his hair be lighter or darker?

Spinelli tilted his head to the side and looked at her profie. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pursed as if she were in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Maximista?" He asked questioningly,resting his head on the pillow behind him.

Maxie turned to look at him,giving him the smallest of smiles. "I was just thinking about your brother. I was wondering what he would look like and how you two would get along." She said,letting out a slight laugh.

Spinelli smiled crookedly at her and pulled the blanked he had settled on his legs up to his chin and closing his green eyes sleepily. He and Maxie had a long day ahead of them tomorrow and he knew they needed to get some sleep before the plane arrived at the airport.

When they awakened,it was early morning and the plane had stopped infront of the airport. Maxie pulled her had from Spinelli's shoulder and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stared out the window at the blue and cloudy sky along with Spinelli. Soon Spinelli would be united with the brother he had never met and Maxie couldn't help but feel nervous for him.

As they exited the plane and walked into the long hallway of the airport Spinelli said,"The Jackal believes that we should rent a car and go get a hotel room and freshen up,then go get some breakfast before we meet KC."

Maxie nodded. She could really use a shower and some food in her stomach right about now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers**

**Chapter Three**

After renting a car and getting a hotel room where they both washed up and changed clothes,Spinelli and Maxie decided to go and find a place to eat.

They arrived at a restuarant or diner called The Dot and walked inside. They saw many teenagers and people around their age. It was obvious this was a hangout for the local teens. Maxie took a seat at a table near the window as Spinelli went to ask for a map of the town. Maxie watched a rather tall boy of about fourteen with sandy brown hair and green eyes stepped up to the counter,just behind Spinelli. When Spinelli turned around the two bumped into one another.

------------------------------

"Sorry." Spinelli said.

"It's okay." The person he had bumped into muttered giving him a boyish grin,pushing the sandy hair from his eyes.

Suddenly a girl wearing a private school uniform walked over to stand by the sandy haired young man. "Hello." She told Spinelli,smiling up at him shyly. "I've never seen you here before." She commented,studying him closely.

"I'm not from here. Maximista and I," He said nodding his dark head to wear the petite,fashionable blond sat. "Are here for rest and relaxation."

Neither teen said anything about his nickname for Maxie,instead the young man asked,"I am KC Guthrie and this is Claire Edwards. Who are you?"

Spinelli felt as if he had been kicked in the got,it was as if he'd forgotten how to breathe. It was his _brother_ standing before him. He was silent for a few moments before he snapped out of his daze quickly. "I am Damian Spinelli. My friend over there is Maxie Jones." He told them,waving Maxie over frantically.

Maxie raised her eyebrow at her odd friend and headed over. "Hi." She told the two teens with a friendly smile. "I'm Maxie Jones." She held her small hand out for them to shake and then looked to Spinelli,noticing the look on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him then turned back to KC and Claire when they told her their names. She gasped when she heard the name KC Guthrie. That was the name of Spinelli's brother. She eyed the teen through narrowed,icy blue eyes. He and Spinelli both had beautiful green eyes although Spinelli's were a bit darker,they both had messy,thick hair and similar smiles.

Claire looked at Spinelli and then at KC,seemingly comptemplating something. The two girls left Spinelli and KC standing in their places uncomfortably.

"So,how long you here for?" KC asked him,shuffling his feet and eyeing Spinelli through his bangs.

Spinelli shrugged,not believing that he was talking to his brother. "Probably for a week or so. We live in Port Charles,it's in New York." He replied with a small smile.

KC blinked at him in awe. "You two came all the way to _Canada_ for rest and relaxation?" He said,mouth open wide in shock.

Spinelli laughed. "I'm The Jackal,assasin of cyberspace! I found this town whilst online and thought it sounded like a great retreat from hectic life." 'Well atleast it was partly true.' He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers**

**Chapter Four**

"Claire and I go to Degrassi Community School. We're meeting Connor and Alli here." KC told Spinelli.

"You go to a public school? Well then why is Claire wearing a uniform?" Spinelli whispered to his brother in confusion.

His brother just shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. "She feels comfortable dressing like that. Before this year,she went to a private school." He said,looking at her. He noticed that Claire was staring at Spinelli and shook his head at her.

"Oh." Spinelli muttered.

Finally,Maxie and Claire seemed to finally come out of their own thoughts and looked torwards Spinelli and KC again. "So what is there to do around here?" Maxie asked,with one hand resting on her hip.

"We have a mall and a theater and a small beach not too far from here and an arcade." Claire answered,smoothing out her plaid skirt.

Maxie grimaced. "So in other words there isn't anything." She said,disdain feeling her voice.

"The Jackal likes this town. It's so nice and quiet,peaceful." Spinelli answered,glaring a bit at Maxie for sounding rude.

"There's a skate park!" KC interrupted eagerly,eyes dancing brilliantly. "If you guys don't know how to skate I can teach you!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He loves skateboarding. Infact when we first met I thought he was in the wrong class. He didn't look like he belonged in the accelerated classes." She declared.

Spinelli smiled when he saw KC roll his affectionatly at the girl.

Maxie was watching the whole exchange with a smile curved upon her lips. It was a nice site to behold. Seeing Spinelli with his kid brother. Although Spinelli had never really spoken about his past,Maxie got the hint that it wasn't all sunshine and roses. Infact his granny,in his own words, was "the only one who gave a damn about him." She knew that abandonment was probably the reason Spinelli stayed in the mob with Jason and had cared about LuLu even when she treated him like crap on her shoe.

Just then a girl with long,black hair and dark eyes and a boy with dark hair and glasses walked into the diner and over to the foursome. "Hey Claire,KC!" The girl said happily,looking at her friends' companions with curiousity in her eyes.

Claire smiled and turned to her friends. "Hey Alli,Connor." She replied,she looked at Spinelli and Maxie and Spinelli and introduced the four to one another quickly.

They all talked for a little while longer as they ate their food,then Claire and KC and Alli and Connor headed home.

___________________

Maxie and Spinelli were on the way back to their hotel room,talking about the events of the day. "Your brother is absolutely**_ adorable!_**" She squealed with a clap of her hands,earning a look from Spinelli.

"I'm glad you like him. The Jackal just wonder how he is going to tell his Brotherly One that we are related." He said,his hands gripping the steering wheel of the car so firmly that his knuckles were white.

Maxie frowned and placed a soothing palm on her friends knee,rubbing gently. "Don't worry Spinelli. You'll figure it out." She told him matter of factly,giving him a reassuring smile.

Spinelli faked a smile and turned his gaze back to his driving. "Telling his brother that he had been lied to for most of his life would be the hardest feat he'd ever have to conquer.

______________________

Across town,Claire Edwards was wondering why Damian Spinelli had seemed so familiar--and why he reminded her of KC of all people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers**

**Chapter Five**

Claire Edwards sighed and went to the computer desk in the room,sitting down slowly and rubbing her eyes. She logged on and got into the internet,noticing that KC was logged on as well. She smiled and clicked on his name to begin a conversation with him.

**ChristianGirl14:Hey KC:)**

**Skateboarddude99:Hey Claire. What's up?**

**ChristianGirl14:Nothing much. I know we just saw eachother at The Dot but I have to ask you something.**

**Skateboarddude99:What is it?**

Claire sighed and thought for a moment. Should she really tell her friend her suspicions about Damian Spinelli? Somehow she didn't think so.

**ChristianGirl14:Never mind KC. Sorry I bothered you.**

With that last statement she logged out and headed to her bed,laying down sleepily underneath the covers. She would question Spinelli and Maxie tomorrow. For now though,she needed to sleep.

--------

The next day,Claire got dressed in a sky blue sweater and a pair of black pants. It had snowed the night before so school had been cancelled. After putting her hair in two long,thick braids and throwing on her scarf,tan,leather coat and hat she was out the door. She knew just what hotel Damian and Maxie were staying at. They had mentioned it yesterday. She got on the city bus,letting it take her to Green Gate Hotel. Moments later,she was in the hotel lobby,ready to get directions. That was when she saw Spinelli and Maxie come out of an elevator and begin walking torwards her.

"Hey Claire." Maxie said,raising her eyebrow at the girl when she and Spinelli got over to her. "What are you doing here?"

Claire took the hat off her head and smoothed her hand over her carefully braided hair. Her cheeks were red from the cold and tiny snow flakes clung to her lashes. She looked first at Maxie then turned her alarming blue eyes on Spinelli,staring up at him,obviously studying him closely. "I had to talk to you two about something." She stated nervously,looking at them both through lowered lashes.

Spinelli and Maxie exchanged looks with one another. "Okay. Join us for breakfast?" Spinelli asked her politely,giving her a sweet smile and tilting his head ever so slightly torwards a restuarant that was located on the right side of the hotel.

"S--Sure." Claire stuttered,face turning beet red with embarrassement.

Maxie stifled a giggle with a hand and Spinelli gave her an odd,questioning look before putting a hand on each girl's shoulder and leading them into the restuarant. As soon as they were all seated and had gotten their drinks and placed their food orders with the waitress,the three began to talk.

"So, Blushing One,what did you need to talk to us about?" Spinelli asked,taking a sip of his orange soda and turning his attention completely on her.

Claire smiled uneasily,swallowing the lump in her throat. "It's about--well....I just wanted to--know why it is that you guys came all the way to Canada. And don't give me the excuse that you gave yesterday. If you guys just wanted rest and relaxation you would've went to a beach near where you live." She told them,a tremor in her throat as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Spinelli stiffened in his seat,his whole body becoming completely still.

Maxie's mouth fell open in shock and for once she was at a loss for words.

Finally,Spinelli spoke up. "The Jackal has no idea what you mean." He said defiantly.

Claire sighed and stared down at her hands. "Look...please just tell me the truth. I won't say anything to ANYONE! It's just that---you remind me so much of KC for some reason." She told Spinelli,looking straight at him. It was as if she was trying to probe his mind for information.

Spinelli looked at Maxie,questions running through his eyes.

Maxie nodded her head at him and they both turned back to Claire.

"Knowing One--Claire,I'm KC's brother." Spinelli told her seriously,waiting for the fourteen year old's reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brothers**

**Chapter Six**

Claire's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock behind her wire framed glasses. It wasn't like she hadn't thought it,but hearing it come from Spinelli's own mouth was sort of shocking. "P--Pardon?" She managed to squeak out.

Spinelli and Maxie shared another look from across the table. "What The Jack---_I_ am trying to say is I am KC's brother. He doesn't know about me and I was most shocked when I figured it out." Spinelli announced,green eyes glazing over a bit.

Maxie placed he small hand over Spinelli's in a comforting manner,thumb stroking it. Spinelli gave her a sweet smile at the gesture.

"So----you came to meet KC? How are you even going to tell him that he was lied to all his life? That the people he should be able to trust most in the world have been lying to him since the day he was born?" Claire asked,firing the questions out,anger filling her tone of voice.

Suddenly,Maxie felt the need to let The Bad Blond One out to play. "Look." She stated in a snarky voice. "Spinelli was just as surprised! He never knew about KC until a couple of days ago! How the hell do you think he feels?" She flared,glaring at the fourteen year old girl with icy cold eyes.

Spinelli stopped Maxie with a firm hand clasped on her shoulder. The blond calmed down and her eyes filled with apology. "Sorry. I was just upset. I'm really protective of my friend."

Claire smiled at the blond. "It's fine." Then she turned her eyes on Spinelli. "Just so you know,I don't blame you. I just...I don't like the fact that my friend---that KC was lied to,betrayed." She said in a mere murmur

Spinelli frowned a little. "It will be most challenging."

Finally,Claire looked up once more. "So,which one of his parents is yours?" She asked,raising an eyebrow.

"His mother. Katherine Guthrie---or rather Katherine Spinelli." Spinelli replied.

"And--do you know who your father is?" Claire asked.

Spinelli just shook his head.

Maxie felt as if she might cry and Claire's eyes shone sadly for the young man.

"I am so sorry." Claire said to him,standing up and giving him a hug before flushing red with embarrassement and going back over to her seat stiffly. "So." She cleared her throat. "How will you tell KC all this? Or are you going to confront first?"

Spinelli laughed nervously. "Um--hehe. I---I hadn't really thought about it. The Jackal supposes he should confront his Deceiving Maternal Unit before he does anything else."

------

An hour later Spinelli was knocking on the door of the Guthrie residence. Claire was at The Dot with KC,Connor,and Alli,and Maxie was checking out the mall. Spinelli was relieved for that. It meant he could talk to his mother privately about this. His _mother._ He could hardly believe it. Somehow that title did not seem fitting for a woman who had never given a damn about him. Who gave him up without a regret then moved on to have another child. One she did keep,which made Spinelli feel even worse. Was he that horrible and ugly that his mother and whoever the hell his dad was hadn't wanted him?

The door opened slowly and a woman,obviously his mother and KC's stood in the doorway. She wore a ratty old white tee-shirt and a tight pair of jeans. Her feet were bare and she had gold earrings in her ears. Her hair was a shade lighter than his own but she had his eyes. She looked at him questioningly,leaning her right hip against the doorframe. "Who are you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Hello Katherine." He said.

Her eyes widened,surprised that he knew her name.

"I'm Damian Millhouse Spinelli." He said,his voice taking on an edge that surprised even him. "The child you gave up as if he were just trash on a street."

Katherine's eyes flared and her hand suddenly came up to deliver a loud,sharp slap across his right cheek. "You shut up about that and quit your damned lying." She said in a rough whisper. "I only have one child and he certainly isn't you. Look at you,your pathetic! Coming here and whining about being given up. Well I have got news for you. I have more important things to deal with than a freak like you."

Spinelli flinched at her harsh,cruel words and felt as if he might cry. He stood,frozen in the same spot even as the door shut in his face.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter:KC and Claire get to the Guthrie house and Claire accidentally let's out a slip of the mouth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brothers**

**Chapter 7**

Spinelli was still standing there when KC and Claire came up the walk.

"Hey..." KC said in a voice edged with questioning.

Claire looked at Spinelli,wondering for a moment how he would explain his being there. She noticed that his green eyes seemed....sad for some reason,unshed tears were vivid in the corners of his eyes. The smile drroped off her lips at the sight and she reached out one of her hands and rested it in his arm. "Are you okay?" She asked softly,gazing up at him with her lips pursed.

Spinelli snapped out of his daze and turned his attention on her,staring down at her small form. He attempted to smile at her but discovered that he couldn't. He was just too upset. "This....was a mistake! I have to go!" He said urgently as he tried to get away. He was stopped when Claire threw her arms around his waist to stop him.

"Wait!" She said softly,looking up at him again. "What happened Spinelli? What did...what did your mother say?" She said,louder than she meant to.

"WHAT?!" KC yelled,backing away from them torwards the door to his house as he shook his head.

Claire's mouth fell open in shock. She hadn't meant to say that aloud! She really hadn't. She slowly turned to face her friend as did Spinelli. "KC..I----" She started to say before Spinelli cut her off with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Look...KC,I lied when I told you that Maximista and I were here on vacation." Spinelli said,looking at his brother.

KC smirked. "I kind of figured that. I'm gifted after all." Then he became serious. "But what Claire said---it can't be true. No offense to you. Your a nice guy and you'd make a cool big brother and all,but if we were related I would've known you all my life. My mother wouldn't lie to me about something like that. She _wouldn't._" He said helplessly,repeatedly as if he were trying to convince himself of that fact.

Claire felt tears well her eyes at the sound of her friends shaky voice,this had to be the hardest thing.

Spinelli sighed and took a step closer to KC,wrapping his baby brother in a hug. "It came as a shock to me too,KC. Claire wouldn't joke about something as serious as this nor would I. You have to know that."

KC looked at Claire over his brother's shoulder,she met his eye carefully. He could see that they were telling the truth then. He began to panic,taking deep breaths furiously. In one moment his life had been turned upside down. One moment.

Spinelli backed away slowly,giving his brother room. He watched as Claire let out a strangled sob and threw herself into his arms,burying her face in his chest.

KC's arms fell loosely at his sides as he jerked away from his friends,a determined look in his usually soft green eyes,they had darkened considerably with anger. "Excuse me while I go talk to my mother." He ground out,turning to open the door and stalking inside. Spinelli and Claire exchanged shocked glances before hurrying in after him.

They found him in the living room,fist clenched as he glared at his mom who just stared back at him blankly. "How could you lie to me mom? How could you? I am your son! Why did you do it?" His voice was deadly as he said the words,betrayal clear in his eyes.

-------

Meanwhile,back at the hotel,Maxie Jones was reading an issue of Cosmo that she had gotten at the mall. Bags lay in the corner of the room with clothes she had bought. She wondered for a moment,how things were going with Spinelli. She'd expected him back by now. It was odd that she had gotten here before him and he hadn't even called. Was he eating dinner with his brother and mother? She shook her head. He'd have called and told her if he was. Unable to handle it anymore,she leaned over the bed to grab her phone from her purse,dialing Spinelli's cell number.

**To be continued**

**next chapter:confrontations,first kisses**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brothers**

**Chapter Eight**

Maxie sighed and pulled the phone away from her ear when Spinelli didn't answer. Slipping off the bed,she slid her feet into her designer boots and shrugged on her winter coat. Then she grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder,grabbing her keys on the way out. She was going to go find him and find out what was up.

Spinelli had felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket but was too distracted by the scene infront of him to answer. His brother was standing there,feet away from him,glaring in betrayal at his mother.

"How could you mom? How could you lie to me all my life? Your supposed to love me---but you lied!" KC said,throat constricting from tears. He turned his eyes down to the carpeted floor. "It hurts mom. It hurts. Why didn't you ever tell me that I had an older brother?"

His mom's eyes hardened. "Your going to believe that guy over your own mother?" She asked,nose wrinkling in disgust.

Finally,KC raised his eyes,revealing a fire in them. "He's telling the truth mom. I know he is. Claire and I saw him standing at the door crying. Besides,what reason would he have to lie to me?"

Katherine breathed unevenly,obviously angered. She turned to Spinelli and stomped over to him in an instant. "How _dare_ you turn my son against me?" She snarled,raising one hand as if to swing it at her son. Spinelli flinched back in horror.

-------

Maxie,meanwhile had just pulled up to the Guthrie household. She stared at the modest home as she took the keys out of the ignition after parking the car. She stepped out,pausing for a moment to take in her surroundings. The yard was blanketed in a foot of snow,it seemed and the temperature was freezing. The front door was open wide though and Maxie's brows furrowed,curiousity getting the best of her as she walked to the door and stepped inside.

She felt anger overcome her entire being when she saw Katerine attempting to strike at Spinelli. Claire and KC seemed to be riveted in one place from the horror of it all. "What the **hell **do you think you are doing?" She yelled shrilly,shoving herself inbetween Spinelli and his mother with her hands on her hips.

-----

KC rushed from the room,anger finally overwhelming him.

Claire looked at Spinelli,Maxie,and cautiously for a brief moment before hurrying out the door after her friend. She saw him sitting on the cold ground in the middle of the yard and her heart broke as she plopped down beside him. She placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder sweetly. "It's okay KC." She crooned massaging his shoulder.

KC lifted his head from his knees and met his friend's gaze. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and her pink lips were trembling slightly. Without thinking KC brought his lips to Claire's in a sloppy,messy kiss.

**Next Chapter:Confessions of feelings,brotherly bonding,and a makeover.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brothers**

**Chapter Nine**

KC and Claire parted slowly,eyes fluttering open. They stared at one another in shock for a few moments,unsure of what had just occured between them.

"Don't be afraid Claire." He whispered,slowly and tenderly kissing the tip of her nose.

Back in the house,Maxie Jones stood in a defiant stance next to Spinelli,glaring with hate at the woman who had given Spinelli up all those years ago and in turn,made him see himself as unlovable. "How dare you try and hit your son?" She screamed. Her pretty blue eyes were on fire and her entire form screamed that she was not to be messed with.

Spinelli tried to grab her and calm her down but she shook him off quickly. She couldn't understand how Spinelli could just stand there and not be angry.

"Who are you to raise your voice at me like that?" Katherine ground out dangerously.

Outside,Claire was confused. Had KC meant to kiss her? Or was he just running with his emotions? She wondered for a brief moment. Did you---what does this mean?" She whispered aloud.

KC dropped his eyes and grinned nervously. "I like you Claire." He said to her tenderly.

Her face lit up as if she'd just received the best gift. "I like you too,KC." She muttered,pressing her cold lips to his soft ones in a chaste kiss.

"So does this mean we are dating?" He asked of her.

She shrugged and giggled,pressing her lips to his once more. This kissing thing was kind of addicting.

"I'm sorry for troubling you . I didn't mean you harm. The Jackal will be going now. He said apologetically,leading Maxie out of the room with a hand on the small of her back as he led her out the front door.

Katherine stood and stared at their retreating backs,wondering guiltily why she had behaved so awful.

-------

An hour later,Maxie was smiling wickedly at Claire. "You know, I think you getting a boyfriend entitles you to a makeover." She declared to the younger girl. When she saw the look of abject terror on Claire's face,she shook her head and quickly said,"Nothing drastic! Just some new clothes,maybe a little haircut and a little makeup to bring out your best features."

----------

KC and Spinelli,meanwhile were getting to know one another better. They'd gone to The Dot and had told eachother all about themselves.

"So what's going on with you and Claire? How long have you liked her?" Spinell asked,wiping his mouth with his napkin.

KC grinned. I've liked her for awhile. I asked her to a dance awhile back but right then she wasn't really ready for a relationship. But today---when I asked her to be my girlfriend---" He blushed momentarily before stealing a cheesy fry off of Spinelli's plate and asking,"So what about you and Maxie? You two don't seem like just friends."

"Maximista and the Jackal's relationship is difficult to explain." Spinelli said as Holly J came by and refilled their empty glasses of soda and took away their plates.

"Well why don't you explain it to me?" KC asked of him.

Spinelli groaned. KC was so stubborn,he'd make Maxie proud. "Your not going to give up until I tell you,are you Stubborn One?"

KC shook his head and laughed.

"Hold still!" Maxie exclaimed bossily as the stylist,who's name was Patricia Green and who spoke with an obviously fake accent---cut Claire's hair.

"Zis girl 'as so many split ends in 'er 'air!" Patricia complained,gesticulating wildly.

Claire closed her eyes against the obvious insults. She had no clue why she had let Maxie talk her into this.

The blond put a comforting hand on Claire's shoulder,squeezing lightly.

Finally,Patricia put down the gleaming silver scissors with a contented smile playing at her lips. She handed Claire her glasses and swirled the chair around so it faced the mirror. "Magnific!" She exclaimed,clapping her hands with a broad grin.

Claire and Maxie both gasped when they saw Claire's reflection in the mirror. Her hair now fell to her shoulders in silky layers,curling just a little bit. The shampoo that the stylist had used had made Claire's hair appear richer and fuller.

Maxie squealed and hugged Claire saying how pretty she looked,and for the first time ever---Claire felt beautiful.

-----

"Maxie and I---our relationship is complicated. The Jackal would not say that he and his fair and beautiful Maximista have the traditional type of friendship." Spinelli completed lamely.

KC snorted rudely. At his brother's pointed stare,he explained. "Well I could see that! You two can't seem to stop from touching one another!"

Spinelli flushed and pulled at the collar of his polo shirt nervously. If only his brother knew how much touching he and Maxie had actually done!

----

Meanwhile,Katherine Guthrie was regretting her actions torwards the man who said he was her son,earlier that day. She should have listened to him instead of being a monster. She walked out the door after kissing her husband goodbye. She was intent on making things right!

**Next Chapter:KC sees Claire,apologies,Maxie and Spinelli admit their true feelings.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brothers**

**Chapter Ten**

KC and Spinelli both walked into the hotel room, still talking about anything and everything. They stopped short when they saw the girl that was sitting on the bed and both of their mouths fell open.

Clare was sitting there looking different from when they'd last seen her. Her hair was shorter and it appeared fuller as it fell around her shoulders in layers. She had a small amount of makeup on as well. It seemed that Maxie had done something to accentuate the young girl's blue eyes. Clare looked up sharply when KC let out a gasp. An intake of breath escaped her. "KC....Damian." She said nervously, chewing at her lower lip.

"Wow!" Was the only word that KC seemed to be able to utter.

The bathroom door burst open and Maxie bounded out, a wide grin on her lips. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the guys, then smiled even wider. "I see you saw the new and improved Clare Edwards." She commented lightly, running a hand through her short hair.

KC nodded dumbly and went over to sit beside his newly acquired girlfriend.

"You're truly amazing Maximista, you know that?" Spinelli asked in awe, causing Maxie to smile.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted everything and Spinelli went to answer it. Katherine Guthrie stood there, staring back at him as he swung the door open. His mouth fell open and he tried to search for something to say.

"Hello." Katherine spoke, looking at her sons. KC had just came up to stand beside his brother and as her eyes flickered between them, she could see many likenesses.

"Mom!" Her youngest son said, surprise written all across his face. "What are you doing here?"

She shifted uneasily and stepped inside the room. "I am here to admit that I reacted atrociously. I treated you with so much disrespect Damian and I am very sorry for that. Looking at you now...I can see your likeness to KC here. You came to my home so polite and told me what you knew and I wrote you off and I really regret that. I only hope that you will forgive me. And...I'd like to tell you....why I gave you up."

KC and Spinelli shared a look and fell into seated positions at the bed. Katherine took a seat between them, motioning for Clare and Maxie to sit on the other bed, knowing that they'd want to hear what she was going to say as well. "It was actually summer time and I went to Tennesse to visit my grandmother with my mom and dad. Anyway, I met this guy there. His name was Richard but he told me to call him Ric. We became extremely close. Very good friends. And we became alot more than that, later that summer. I assume, that you know what happened then. I became pregnant but Ric....well, he didn't know. I didn't know how to tell him and he was leaving to go back to school. We were both teenagers then and there was no way he'd be able to take care of you. No way I'd be able to take care of you. Dad....he ended things with mom because she wouldn't kick me out when we found out and she liked Tennesse so well that we stayed there. I couldn't deal with being a mother so I ran away and I've never even called my mother again. I don't even know if she is still alive." She was crying now. Wiping away tears with a Kleenex that Clare had handed her. "My husband...he doesn't even know my past. I never told him because I was afraid that he wouldn't love me if he knew."

"Can I ask...what my father's last name is?" A note of fear filled Spinelli's voice as he said this. He had a feeling that he knew.

Katherine met her son's green eyes with her own. "Lansing. His name was Ric Lansing."

-----------

It was an hour and a half later and KC, Clare, and Katherine had left the hotel so they could all get home. Katherine told Spinelli that she wanted to have breakfast with her two sons tomorrow so she could learn more about Damian and that she also wanted to get a DNA test to be absolutely positive. Needless to say, Spinelli hadn't said a word since they'd left. He was still reeling from learning who his father was exactly.

Maxie came out from the bathroom dressed in her comfortable looking pajamas and frowned. Spinelli was just sitting so still on that bed, staring blankly at the four walls. She walked over to him and jumped onto the bed infront of him, resting her hand on his knee. "Spinelli?" She breathed, looking at him. "Spinelli, will you please look at me?"

He did. "I can't believe that my father has been in Port Charles this whole time." He whispered to her as he shook his head and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I can't believe it at all."

"I know. It's hard to think that Sonny is your uncle--he is so awful to you and that Trevor is your grandfather, but atleast you have a great brother in KC and an adorable little sister in Molly and a niece in Kristina and nephew in Morgan. And Michael, when he wakes up." Maxie said, moving beside him and resting her head on his shoulder, curling her hand into his as their feet tangled together.

A smile brightened Spinelli's face as he thought of that. "Yeah, I guess you're right Maxie. Thank you for pointing that out."

"I am happy to." She whispered before she looked up at him from her spot on his shoulder. "Spinelli.....I've realised something during this trip that I really should've realised way before now."

He frowned at the seriousness that her voice held and said, "What are you talking about, Maximista?"

"I am talking about us...I think I might just love you." Her voice was vulnerable and soft as she said this and she was obviously awaiting his answer.

Instead of speaking, Spinelli swooped his head down and pressed his lips to her's in a sweet kiss that expressed every bit of love that he felt for her.

**To be continued....**

**Next Chapter: Breakfast with mom, DNA test results, and double dates.**


End file.
